Secret Universe's Madagascar
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Fanmake of said movie. A group of friends find themselves shipwrecked on the island of Madagascar, dealing with a group of Minions and Imaginary Friends.


**Secret-Universe's Madagascar**

_By: Secret-Universe_

_**Born free**_

_**As free as the wind blows**_

_**As free as the grass grows**_

It's a jungle area with a setting sun, as a yellow-orange fox figure wearing a blue/orange jumpsuit and had blue eyes and spiky yellow hair named Naruto Uzumaki, yelling a Tarzan yell while swinging on a vine.

_**Born free to follow your heart**_

Naruto leapt off the vine and raced through a bunch of colorful Imaginary Birds which sang as they flew off.

_**Live free**_

_**And beauty surrounds you**_

Naruto then jumped over a huge hole, doing a few tricks as he cleared his landing on the other side.

_**The world still astounds you**_

_**Each time you look at the stars**_

_**Stay free**_

Unknown to the young and happy-go-lucky fox, a giant turtle is watching him, smirking for a very odd reason. Naruto just laughed as he races towards the huge lake in front of him.

_**Where no walls divide you**_

_**You're free as the rolling tide**_

Naruto raced on, as the turtle is sneaking behind him.

_**So there's no need to hide**_

He was almost there to the water, until the turtle popped up and…

"SURPRISE!"

"Holy-!" Naruto screamed, snapping out of it. Truth was, he wasn't in the wild at all and he was just having another one of his daydreams. And the turtle wasn't an enemy but one of his best friends, Raphael the turtle, who wore a red mask over his eyes. Both of them lived in the zoo together, with their other pals as well. Raphael was known to be the most popular creature in the zoo, yet he loves to scare the heck out of his foxy pal.

"Raph, that wasn't cool!" Naruto said, annoyed. "You should know if I'm in a certain zone, I'd like to be left alone please. Believe it!"

"Did you spook him again?" A voice asked from the other side of Naruto's area. The figure climbed over to sit with the fox and turtle; he was a red echidna with a tan muzzle, purple eyes, long dreadlocks, white gloves with spikes on them and red shoes. His name is Knuckles the Echidna, the third friend of the gang. "Come on, Raphael. You could at least let Naruto have his own fun once in a while."

"I couldn't help it." Raphael chuckled, "Besides, I was just wishing the kid a Happy Birthday."

"Aw, thanks guys." Naruto smiled. With it being his birthday later together, he was bound to have a good time with his buddies. Then Raphael rubbed the side of his face as if in pain.

"You okay?"

"Oh, sure. I just got something stuck in here; it's been driving me crazy all morning. A little help, just for old time's sake?"

"Well, what are we buddies for then? You came to the right place, believe it! Just hop over here and we'll start." Naruto motioned to a ledge, which Raphael sat down on and the fox began to look inside the turtle's mouth. "I can't see anything."

"Bit to the left."

"Weren't you taught to not talk with your mouth full?" Knuckles asked, watching amused and knowing what the problem with Raphael actually was.

"Got it!" Naruto pulled out the object; a small round snow globe. "Now how the heck did you get this in there?"

"Happy birthday!" Both Raphael and Knuckles grinned. Somehow the turtle had cleverly hid it inside his mouth, perhaps a little help from the echidna as well. The fox smiled, seeing this snow globe was his birthday present.

"Ah, I get it. I get it! You hid it behind the tooth, didn't you?" Naruto then asked himself, puzzled, "Do turtles even have teeth."

"I don't think that matters right now." Knuckles said with a shrug.

"This didn't even get on the shelf yet, yet I managed to sneak one. Look, shake it a little." Naruto shook the snow globe, looking inside, "See?"

"Yeah, it's snowing." Naruto smiled…at first.

"Can't believe you're almost 16 now. It's practically a decade." Raphael then noticed the fox's frown, "What is it?"

"Don't think he likes it." Knuckles said.

"I didn't say that…" Naruto began with a sigh.

"He hates it, he hates it!" Raphael groaned, "I should've thought twice of getting that Turtle Alarm Clock!"

"You sure like yourself don't you?" The echidna frowned, unimpressed.

"Guys, I like it. Really, it's just… a year's come and gone, yet here I am, still doing the same thing over and over!" The fox began to demonstrate a few examples to his friends, "I stand here. Trot over there, sniff about, eat some food, and walk back over here. Repeat, repeat, repeat!"

Raphael and Knuckles already knew how unpleased Naruto was with his zoo life. "I see your problem, kid."

"Law school?" Naruto wondered.

"Not even close," spoke Knuckles, "He's talking about getting out of your boring routine."

"Right!" Raphael said, "Drop the old act, and make up something new as you go along. You're good at that, Uzumaki. Improvise, ad lib, the rest can be fresh!"

"Fresh, huh?" Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'm sure I can do something like that!"

"Trust me when I say we know you can, Naruto." Raphael gave thumbs up, "It's never failed on me."

The clock's bell at the entrance of the zoo begins to ring, as the three animals looked up, the turtle seeming eager. That sound can only mean one thing and one thing only.

"Yes, the zoo is open! I do like the people!" He then ran off as Knuckles and Naruto just watched him.

"He's normally not this happy." Naruto said.

Knuckles smirked, "You want to see him really happy? Find him around cookie dough some time."

"Ah. Gotcha."

Raphael then reached a cage with an orange cat with a ponytail, violet eyes, blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue heart. He called, "Morning, Rika! We're open today!"

"What day is it?" Rika yawned, barely awake.

"Friday, that means fieldtrip day!"

"Oh great…" Rika then went back to snooze, "Gimme 15 minutes."

Raphael then went over to a monkey habitat for the final friend of the gang, Jack Spicer. "Come on, Spicer, you awake yet? It's another big day in the Big Apple, let's go!"

"Sorry, Raphael, but I'll have to call in sick again." Jack, the brown furred monkey with a white face, red eyes and yellow goggles on his head, said coming over with a funnel around his neck.

"What?"

"My fur's been falling out and, I just don't think that's normal, you know?"

"Spicer. We all know it's in your head, alright?"

The monkey groaned, seeing no other ways out, "Fine."


End file.
